Liliya Kinnaird
Loreseeker Pyxis Liliya Kinnaird is a mother, historian, archeologist, humanitartian, widow and pilot. She also happens to have been born a noble, though this is a smaller part of who she is than all the other things that defines her. She har seen much in her Life, but she still tries to face each morning with a smile. Beyond the next horizon waits new discoveries, and perhaps, one day, one worthy of a title. Traits and Appearance Liliya appears to be in her early thirties and has an inquisitive look about her. She has long red hair that is at most times set into a somewhat messy dutch braid. A faded scar runs diagonally across her face. Liliya is often seen wearing a mix of typical Pyxis clothing and her own style. This usually includes loose baggy pants of a darker color, red boots with a slight heel, a purple or blue top and a red coat. The red coat is Always with her wherever she goes, it has a ragged look and seems to have been repaired a couple of times, but it's still nice enough for most establishements. If just barly. The top can sometimes, to the horror of fashion minded people everywhere, be exchanged for a Pyxis Pixies jersey still with the coat. When Liliya moves she does so quite calmly, though her gaze sill moves around and seems to be everywhere. The exception is when has found some historical object or text of interest, then she is well known to suffer from tunnel vision. This also leads to her tending to get stuck in her work, which in turn can lead to missed meals and sleep. Her children often keep and eye on her for this reason. She is outwardly quite a happy and optimistic person. Those feelings are mostly genuine, but in her eyes is the look of someone that has seen too much and lost too much. Though her children Always bring a smile to her face and makes her feel better. Biography Liliya is a seeker of House Pyxis with title Loreseeker. She has Three Children, Iris, Cenric and Kaui. They are all Children from her marriage with her wife Keala, Before she passed to the after. Iris is younger copy of her mother, both in apperance and in interests. Cenric looks more like Keala with darker skin and a more physical build than his sister, he is also a quite proficient medical practioner. Both Iris and Cenric are 25 years old. Kaui is the youngest at 20, they are recently back from studies on Hroa in controlling their psychic Powers. Of the Children Kaui is the one that melds their mothers' traits toghter the most, not favoring either side. All the Children have the Kinnaird Purple Eyes and at least some of the family's red hair, with Cenric's short black hair having red streaks and Kuai's dreads being a equal mix of red and black. Iris hair falls in the same red style as Liliya, but with some streaks of black mixed in. description Early Life Liliya was born in 3143 on Lodestone to Ishbel, Storm and Sasha Kinnaird. Her youthe was mostly spent split between Lodestone and the Kinnaird family ship, The Scroll. Though there were also relativly frequent visits to Haqani to see relatives and other places in the sector. In her mid-teens she went there to study to be a navigator. After she graduated she continued to study history and archeology while travelling the sector. She later got her PhD in both subjects. During her academic pursuits she meet her future wife Keala. They became fast friends who over time grew into something more. They married soon after Liliya got her PhD's. description Education and Stats summary description psychic powers here - short summary! To use this template: use the "Edit" dropdown menu and select "Classic Editor". Click on the "Source" tab at the top and copy all the code into the same tab on your own page. You can then click "publish" and use the regular editor to click on the infobox and edit with the UI. Make sure your page has the proper Categories. (Characters), (Patreons), and the appropriate faction (Members) Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members